1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to active matrix type electro-optical devices holding an electro-optical material on a substrate, and to an electronic apparatus using the same. More particularly, the invention relates to active matrix type reflective and transflective electro-optical devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Electro-optical devices including liquid crystal devices have been used as direct viewing type display devices of various equipments. As illustrated in FIGS. 17 and 18, in an active matrix type reflective liquid crystal device, a thin film transistor (TFT) 30 for pixel switching, an irregularity forming film 13a on which a plurality of irregularities consisting of protrusions or holes are dispersed, a light-reflecting film 8a formed on the irregularity forming film 13a, and a transparent pixel electrode 9a are formed in each of a plurality of pixels 100a arranged in a matrix on a surface of a TFT array substrate 10. Irregularities of the irregularity forming film 13a are reflected as an irregular pattern 8g on the surface of the light-reflecting film 8a. Accordingly, light incident from a counter substrate 20 is reflected by the TFT array substrate 10, and an image is displayed in a reflection mode by light emitted from the counter substrate 20.
Here, when light reflected by the light-reflecting film 8a has strong orientation, viewing angle range dependence increases remarkably. That is, brightness is dependent upon an angle of viewing the image. Conventionally, a photo-resist resin made of an organic resin, such as an acryl resin, is coated thickly on the surface of a second interlayer insulating film 5, and then a lower irregularity-formation film 13a including a plurality of irregularities consisting of protrusions or holes is formed from at the lower side of the light-reflecting film 8a by patterning the photo-resist resin by using a photolithography method. Thereafter, an upper side irregularity forming film 7a is formed on the surface of the lower irregularity-formation film 13a for the irregularities to become gentle, and the irregular pattern 8a for scattering light are formed gently on the surface of the light-reflecting film 8a formed on the upper side irregularity forming film 7a. 
In such a TFT array substrate 10, when a drain of the pixel switching TFT 30 is electrically connected to a pixel electrode 9a, a drain electrode 6b is electrically connected through a contact hole 4c formed on a gate insulation film 2 and a first interlayer insulating film 4 to a drain region of the TFT 30 in the whole pixels 100a. In addition, the light-reflecting film 8a is electrically connected to the drain electrode 6b through a contact hole 5c formed on the second interlayer insulating film 5 and the upper side irregularity forming film 7a in a position substantially overlapping with the contact hole 4c. The pixel electrode 9a made of an indium tin oxide (ITO) film is electrically connected to the light-reflecting film 8a. 
In such an electro-optical device, there was a problem in that if the irregular pattern 8g on the surface of the light-reflecting film 8a is formed identically in each pixel 100a, interference occurs with respect to the reflected light from the light-reflecting film 8a to reduce display quality. Therefore, it is preferable that the irregular pattern 8g be formed differently in each pixel 100a. 
However, even if the irregular patterns 8g are formed differently in each pixel 100a, in the conventional electro-optical devices, formation positions of contact holes 5d become completely in the whole pixels 100a (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-123508).
As a result, the conventional electro-optical device has a disadvantage in that reflected light from the slanted surface of the wall of the contact holes 5d interferes in pixel units.